


Stiles' Terrible Guide to Wooing Derek

by princessstalehale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, College, Fox Stiles, M/M, Witches, Wolf Derek, stiles gets turned into a fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessstalehale/pseuds/princessstalehale
Summary: “Scott, where is Stiles?” Derek growls, his eyes flashing red. Scott cannot physically see Derek, but he squeaks some in surprise at the harsh tone that Derek uses.“He's fine, but he's not really Stiles right now.” Scott says, and that really doesn't answer any of Derek's mounting pile of questions.“Scott.” Derek says, and Scott sighs while Derek hears him hit the brakes at red light or stop sign.“Okay, I'll explain everything in better detail but a witch turn him in a fox. With little sharp teeth that he likes to use to bite people who try to put him in a car.” Scott says, and Derek stares blankly at his wall as he holds his phone to his ear.





	Stiles' Terrible Guide to Wooing Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd but not unedited. All mistakes are mine.

Derek Hale turns over in his bed to get more comfortable, and he grumbles to himself when he feels the covers pool down around his knees. He sits up in bed to throw the covers off of the bed, why does he even need them Derek thinks, and he flops down face first to go back to sleep. It's early in the morning, not even six, so he can sleep for however long he wants to. It's early Saturday, but he did promise to take Lydia shopping since she was coming down this weekend to see her parents.

It was bittersweet for him to have his pack so spread out now, Jackson's in London, Scott and Stiles at Berkeley, Lydia in Boston, Erica and Boyd off somewhere (he'll have to check the latest postcard to make sure but he wants to say Egypt), and thankfully, Isaac was still with him to go to community college. He missed Stiles the most, the entire year of his senior he was a constant presences at Derek's loft that the apartment felt empty without him or his scent.

Stiles usually drove down at least once a month to see his father, so Derek usually saw him then. Stiles tried to go to the same community college as Isaac, Derek was excited about it until he found about his and Scott's full ride scholarship to go to the university, and they left on not so good terms. The first time Derek saw Stiles when he came back was tense to say the least, but they moved past it. Derek knew that Stiles was nervous about leaving his father, but he had to go since it was an opportunity he wouldn't get again.

Derek sighs in his sleep as he rubs his face against his pillow, almost completely back asleep when he hears his phone ring. Derek sighs loudly when he turns over to dig around on his floor to see who is it, if it's Peter he is going to scream because he knows how much he hates to get woken up, but it's Scott. Suddenly alert and awake, Derek hits the answer button as fast as he can. “Scott?” Derek says, he isn't panicking except that Scott never calls him this early unless it's a emergency.

“Hey, promise you won't be mad.” Scott says, and Derek growls in annoyance as he flops down on the bed while he rubs his eyes.

“I promise to be very mad unless you tell me why the hell you are calling me before the sun is up.” Derek says, he's allowed to be pissed since it's early. Nothing supernaturally scary happens anymore to him so he gets to sleep in now, even when Isaac clomps around when he gets ready for class Derek still sleeps through it.

“Okay, so don't be mad. I cannot stress that enough.” Scott says, and Derek can practically see him running his hands through his hair. Derek can hear the sound of Scott's car while he drives, the blinker when he makes a turn, and then Derek realizes what he isn't hearing.

“Where is Stiles?” Derek says, he's really not panicking. Scott takes a sharp inhale of air, and Derek is already out of bed looking for his pants or something to put on.

“Okay, so.” Scott says, but Derek cuts him off.

“Scott, where is Stiles?” Derek growls, his eyes flashing red. Scott cannot physically see Derek, but he squeaks some in surprise at the harsh tone that Derek uses.

“He's fine, but he's not really Stiles right now.” Scott says, and that really doesn't answer any of Derek's mounting pile of questions.

“Scott.” Derek says, and Scott sighs while Derek hears him hit the brakes at red light or stop sign.

“Okay, I'll explain everything in better detail but a witch turn him in a fox. With little sharp teeth that he likes to use to bite people who try to put him in a car.” Scott says, and Derek stares blankly at his wall as he holds his phone to his ear.

“Where are you?” Derek asks, and he hears Scott makes incoherent noises as he waits for Scott to answer.

“About fifteen minutes from the loft.” Scott says, and Derek breathes in relief.

“Door's unlocked.”

****

Scott was not lying about Stiles being turned into a fox, a very angry looking fox, and Derek just stares out his window as Scott tries to get him up the stairs to Scott's loft as inconspicuously as possible. Scott finally manages to pull Stiles off of the leather seats of his car, and Derek can see him scratching at Scott's arm the entire he carries him. Stiles must not be himself if he is hurting his best friend, so Derek is worried.

Derek waits by the door for Scott to come in, and he cross his arms over his chest while he waits. Scott opens the door to back his way in, and Stiles runs instantly out of his hands to sprint to Derek. Stiles, or fox Stiles who is covered with red and black fur, runs under Derek's feet while Scott looks at him distressed. “Why isn't he biting your ankles?!” Scott explains, waving his hands around. Stiles nips at Derek's ankle, it doesn't hurt, before pawing at his pants.

Derek leans down to pick up Stiles in his arm, and he pulls him close to his body before taking a cautious sniff of the fox's fur. The little animal smells just like Stiles so Derek smiles at him, and Stiles nuzzles his long nose into Derek's collarbone while he flips his tail around excitedly. “Explain yourself.” Derek says, trying to sound serious but it's hurt with Stiles nipping at his jaw trying to get Derek's attention.

“Okay, so witches right? Well, Stiles and I were minding our own business in our dorm. Playing video games, talking about boys, you know the usually, when all of a sudden the door flies open. Well, it was a witch that lives on the floor below us and she was bitching about me stinking up the building. Then, Stiles being Stiles, told her to fuck off and she hexed him.” Scott explains, and Derek holds out fox Stiles from his body to look at him.

“Why can't you keep your mouth shut?” Derek ask, rhetorically. Stiles licks his face, and Derek huffs as he sets him on the ground. Stiles goes sprinting off around the loft, tripping on his feet along the way, and Derek smiles softly while turning his attention back to Scott. “So, are you going to see if Deaton can fix it?” Derek asks, and Scott nods.

“I just can't leave him alone. He doesn't answer to his name, and he bit me the entire drive. This is the first time I've seen him anything other than angry.” Scott tells him, and Derek nods.

“I'll watch out for him. You go see if Deaton knows what to do, and keep me posted.” Derek tells him, and Scott nods as he turns to go before he turns back around to look at Derek.

“Promise not to eat him if he gets annoying.” Scott says, and it would be funny if he didn't sound so serious. Derek bites back a smile while he nods his head, and Scott gives him a satisfied smile as he turns to go out of the loft with a call of “Bye, Stiles!” over his shoulder.

Derek shakes his head fondly as he goes in search off where the little fox has gotten himself into, and he narrows his search down to the kitchen. He sees Stiles scratching at his refrigerator, and when he sees Derek he barks loudly. “Hungry?” Derek says, moving to open the door. He sees that he has some chicken defrosting, so he takes it out to cut up for Stiles.

Stiles rubs his head over Derek's bare feet and ankles while Derek makes him something to eat, and Derek chuckles as he set the food down on the floor. Stiles barks at him once before he leans down to devour his food, and Derek moves around to get some coffee and toast.

Derek has barely taken one bite of his toast when Stiles stretches up his front paws on Derek's sweatpants, and Derek leans down to pick him up without thinking about it. Stiles snaps at Derek's toast, and Derek rolls his eyes, a bit too fondly, before moving it out of Stiles' grasps. “Mine.” Derek says, and Stiles looks at him. His fox eyes are the same whiskey color as they normally are, and Derek sighs as he pushes the toast over. Stiles takes one bite before spitting it out, and Derek laughs loudly as he cradles Stiles' little head to his chest.

Stiles makes noises in amusement with his tail fly around wildly, and Derek shakes his head as he leans down to put Stiles down but Stiles nips at his fingers. “You are somehow more annoying as a small woodland creature than you are as a person.” Derek sighs, and Stiles licks his cheek for the effort.

****

Stiles jumps out of his arms to wonder around the loft, and Derek goes back to doing laundry or whatever. He manages to distract himself while until he hears a loud barking noise, and a high pitched screech. Derek takes a sharp inhale of air before he goes to see Isaac, with his fangs and claws out, growling at Stiles who is returning the gesturing in kind. “Isaac!” Derek says, and Stiles yips at Isaac before turning around to stand in between Derek's leg to snarl at Isaac.

“What the actual fuck is that?” Isaac says, morphing his face back to normal. Stiles yips at Isaac until Derek sighs and leans down to pick up Stiles to hold him. He curls his arm so that Stiles is laying on the crook of his arm, and Isaac turns his head to the side in confusion. “Derek.” Isaac says, and Stiles growls at him.

“Witches. Stiles' loud mouth. Fox.” Derek says, watching Stiles snaps his little sharp teeth at Isaac. Derek leans down to nuzzle his nose in between Stiles' ears, hoping that he can calm down Stiles, and Stiles licks his cheek. Stiles must be reduced to his most animistic state, so hopefully he still knows that Derek is his Alpha. “Hush.” Derek tells him, softly. Stiles' eyes go wide in innocence, and Isaac walks closer to him.

“Wow. He's so cute.” Isaac says, reaching his hand out to pet Stiles' fur. Stiles snips at his fingers, not so rough this time, and Isaac pulls his hand to pout at Derek. “Rude, Stiles. I thought you loved me.” Isaac says, and Stiles licks Derek's cheek in answer. “Whatever, I've got homework.” Isaac says, giving Derek one last look before he goes to his room.

“You need to be nicer.” Derek scolds Stiles, and the little fox just twitches his nose at him. “How about we go outside?” Derek asks, and Stiles huffs in answer.

****

Derek takes Stiles out of the house into the safety of his woods, nothing would bother his pack here he made sure of it, and he sets Stiles on the ground to let him run free. Stiles darts off the instant he is on the ground, and Derek chuckles softly as he goes after him. Stiles rolls around in the grass before chasing after his tail, and Derek bites his lips before he sheds his pants to turn into a wolf. He shakes his head around trying to get used to the weight, and he runs after Stiles. He finds him barking on his hind legs, and Derek woofs to get his attention. Stiles must not know that the wolf is Derek because he yelps in fright before running away.

Derek takes off after him, catching him easily, and he cages Stiles in between his legs. Derek doesn't understand at first that Stiles must not be able to tell that the wolf is Derek because he whines and shifts around in fear. Derek tries to nuzzle his jaw around Stiles to comfort him, but it only makes Stiles make a pitiful noise. Derek sighs as he shifts back to pick Stiles to hold him close to his body, and Stiles sniff around him to make sure it is really him. “I'm sorry, that was mean of me.” Derek feels like he has to say despite Stiles probably not being able to understand him.

Stiles just snorts in agreement.

****

“So Deaton thinks it should wear off on it own, but we're not entirely sure.” Scott tells him over the phone, and Derek sighs loudly while pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Stiles is still outside, but Derek isn't worried about him.

“Seriously?” Derek says, and Scott makes a noncommittal noise on the other end of the phone. Derek opens his mouth to make another smart ass remark, but his door rings. “Lydia, shit.” Derek mumbles, totally have forgotten about his promise to go shopping with her. “Call me when you get some actual news, Scott.” Derek asks, and Scott promises before he hangs up the phone to answer the door. Lydia presses passed him to get inside, but Derek hopes that she doesn't stay long. 

“My, my. It is so good to see you Lydia.” Derek says, and Lydia flops down gracelessly on his couch.

“I want to go to Macy's.” Lydia says, perching her skinny jean covered legs on the edge of his couch. Derek opens his mouth to say something back, but before he can Stiles is moving in between Derek and Lydia to snarl and snip at her. “We're not going shopping are we?” Lydia says, and Derek sighs as he bends down to pick up an angry Stiles. When he does Stiles wraps his tail around Derek's wrist, and he bites his jaw before rubbing his face on Derek's. Derek almost drops him in surprise because if he is right, Stiles is scent marking him as his.

“Scott and Stiles pissed off a witch.” Derek tries to explains, and Lydia nods her head as she watches Stiles glare at her. “This is your best friend, you little kit.” Derek says, and Stiles blinks at him before licking the tip of his nose.

“Well, this is getting weird so I'm going to Macy's.” Lydia says, standing up and Derek nods his head. Derek carries Stiles around while scratching at his head, and he hears Lydia make a groan of annoyance. “Stiles left you a present by your door.” Lydia calls, slamming the door. Derek glares at Stiles while he makes his way over to the door, and he sighs when he spots a dead squirrel on his welcome mat.

“Such a good provider.” Derek deadpans at the ball of red fur in his arms that is looking too proud of himself in Derek's opinion.

****

Derek is lying down on the couch just after he finished a sandwich, reading his latest novel with the strong, almost overwhelming, scent of Stiles invades his nose. He looks up just in time to see Stiles spraying all over his door, and Derek instantly stands on his feet. “No, Stiles!” Derek says, trying to stop the fox from spraying his scent over everything.

Stiles doesn't look the least bit bother, he looks entirely too proud, and Derek shoos him away with his hands while he wrinkles his nose. It doesn't stink exactly, it just smells too much like sex and Stiles for Derek. He growls in annoyances at Stiles, who's tail is curled protectively around his stomach, and Stiles makes a sad yip before he goes to hide in Derek's room.

Derek sighs as he just waves his hand away, and he goes to text Scott to see if he is any closer to finding out what the hell is going on.

****

“Derek! We think we got it fix.” Scott calls, and Derek sits up from where he was cuddling with Stiles. “Also, someone left a dead rabbit on your welcome mat.” Scott says, and when he walks into the room he stops to flare his nostrils. “Dude! What the fuck is that smell?” Scott asks, covering his nose with his hands.

“Stiles sprayed his fox pheromones everywhere.” Derek says, wondering why it stinks to Scott and not to him. Scott gives him a disgusted look, and Stiles moves in front of Derek protectively to watch Scott with guarded eyes. “How do we fix this?” Derek asks, and Scott looks away from Stiles to him.

“Oh, yeah. Apparently it's like true loves first kiss.” Scott says, and Derek glares at him. “Okay, nah, I'm fucking with you. Yeah, it's going to wear off in about three more hours. According to Deaton, the witch was just trying to fuck with us to put us in a frenzy. Deaton said being with pack makes it wear off faster.” Scott says, moving to help himself to leftover pizza in Derek's refrigerator.

“Okay-would you stop growling, I'm holding you-so what do you want me to do about the witch at Berkeley?” Derek says, and Scott waves him away. Derek just assumes that means that Deaton already told him how to handle it. Stiles lulls his head on Derek shoulder while keeping an eye on Scott, and Derek sits down on the couch while Scott takes the chair.

They sit in comfortable silence until Stiles starts licking at Derek's hair, pushing it around his head, and Derek lets him do it. Stiles' rough tongue makes a flickering noise while he keeps his front paws on Derek's shoulder for balance while he concentrates on cleaning Derek's hair. “Umm. What the fuck?” Scott asks, and Derek gives him a bored.

“What?” Derek asks, and Scott squints at him.

“Oh, you know the weather. What the hell do you think?! Fox Stiles licking your hair.” Scott says, and he trails off before breaking into a wide smile. “Oh.” Scott says, and Derek glares at him.

“Oh?” Derek says, and Scott presses his lips together. “I bet if I asked Stiles to bite you he would.” Derek says, and Stiles licks his face as if agreeing.

“He's wooing you.” Scott says, and Derek laughs loud in surprise. “No, dude. The dead animals he's proving that he's a good provider. He's been scenting you the whole time, and he's grooming you. Stiles totally wants your babies.” Scott says, and Derek glares at him.

Derek opens his mouth to say something back, but before he can there is a loud pop accompanied by a flash of smoke. Derek coughs as he waves his hand across his face, and soon a very confused looking Stiles is sitting in Derek's lap.

Naked.

“Uh, balls in our face bro.” Scott says, and Stiles' eyes widen while he looks down at his lap where Derek still as his hands laying on Stiles' thighs. Stiles makes an 'uh' noise while looking from his lap to Derek's hands to Derek before he takes a sharp breath of air, and he sprints to Derek's room to hide.

****

“Stiles, come on.” Scott tries for the eighth time to coax Stiles out of Derek's room, and likes all of the other times Stiles ignores him. “Shit, I've got to meet Mom for dinner like ten minutes ago. Will you try to get him to go home?” Scott asks, and Derek nods his head.

Derek waits for about ten minute when he hears his bedroom door creak open, and he waits. “Hey.” Stiles says, shyly. Derek turns to smile at him. Stiles changed into some of Derek's clothes, the arms were too long on the sleeves and Derek failed at trying to not find it adorable, and he is shyly shuffling his feet.

“You just had to piss off a witch, didn't you?” Derek says, grinning when Stiles blushes.

“She was rude to Scott! I just. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to get weird.” Stiles says, and Derek stares at him waiting for him to keep talking. “Don't look at me like that! Apparently, on some animistic level I wanted to show you that I was an awesome fox.” Stiles says, waving his hands.

“You sprayed all over my walls.” Derek says, and Stiles flinches. “You made me carry you around, you growled at anyone who came close to me.” Derek says, moving closer to Stiles who gapes at him. “You brought me food. You groomed me.” Derek says, and Stiles bites his lip.

“I was a fox.” Stiles insists, reaching out his hand to balance them on Derek's arms to stop him from coming closer or to bring him closer, he isn't sure.

“My loft is going to smell like you for weeks.” Derek whispers, and Stiles closes his eyes as he digs his fingers into Derek's bicep.

“Just kiss me or let me die.” Stiles whines, and Derek smiles at him before he ducks down to press his lips against Stiles'. It's a long time waiting for them, both have been wanting but neither too afraid to admit it.

“You're going to clean my walls.” Derek tells him, and Stiles laughs while he tangles his hand into Derek's shirt to bring him closer.

“Yeah, yeah, just shut up and kiss me.” Stiles tells him, and Derek just does as he's told. “I just want you.” Stiles admits, and Derek nips at his swollen lips. “All of you. Everything.” Stiles tells him, and Derek kisses him with all the emotion he can because that's all he wants too.

 


End file.
